


Mission Accomplished

by Ryu_Reikai_Akuma



Series: The Rather Unusual and Possibly Lengthy Courtship [10]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Injury, M/M, Masturbation, Uncle/Nephew Incest, kili is a spoiled little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma/pseuds/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin was injured in an orc attack. Kili refused to let him bear the pain in silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> This might make more sense if you've read [Properly](962106) first. Kili is definitely impatient with Thorin's decision to not have sex before marriage, but he finds ways to bend rules (yes, there will be more to come). Enjoy!

“Thorin!”

The urgent whisper roused the king from his sleep. He groaned slowly as he slowly registered the weight on the left side of his bed. ”Kili, what are you doing here?”

“I want to see you,” Kili replied, moving closer to Thorin.

Thorin sighed and tried to brush his damp hair away from his face, but sudden jolt of pain stopped him. He winced and settled his bound right arm back. In the darkness he glared at his injured arm, tightly bandaged and held up in a sling. An unexpected orc attack had surprised him during his hunt with Dwalin. While he managed to escape alive (the orcs weren’t so lucky) a moment of carelessness had him falling down and breaking his arm. It wasn’t a terrible injury. He had had worse in the past and he survived each and every one of them. However, it seemed to not calm his young lover’s mind.

“It’s late, Kili, you shouldn’t be here. Your mother and brother wouldn’t be happy to know you’re gone from your room.” Especially at such hour. Thorin didn’t want to think of what would happen if anybody knew Kili had left his bed late at night to visit.

“How can I sleep when I know you’re injured?” Kili snapped. The king would’ve taken offense if not for the worry in the archer’s eyes.

“I’m all right. This is just a minor injury.”

Kili huffed, reminding Thorin of Dis when she grew frustrated. “Are you trying to tell me you weren’t in pain just now?”

“That’s because I forgot that I was injured and tried to move my arm. I’m not in pain as long as I keep it still.”

“If you can’t move it then how are you going to…”

Too tired to argue, Thorin pulled Kili down to plant a firm kiss on his lips. The young dwarf was still for a second, but quickly wrapped his arm around him and deepened the kiss while carefully avoiding resting his weight on Thorin’s injured arm. His fisted Thorin’s shirt to pull him close and moaned when Thorin tightened his grip on his hair.

“I’ll find a way,” Thorin said gruffly against Kili’s lips after he broke the kiss. Involuntarily, he tried to touch Kili, causing pain to run up and down his injured arm once again. He gritted his teeth to prevent from worrying Kili, “I’ll be all right.”

Kili frowned and slithered out of Thorin’s grasp. Before the king could protest, he kissed the bandaged arm. Through the rough dressing, the pressure was enough to steal Thorin’s breath. He watched dreamily as Kili moved to kiss his hand then his chest, just on top of his heart. When Kili’s nose brushed against his abdomen and lower, Thorin groaned.

“Kili, what are you doing?”

The archer glanced up to him, his hand pressing against the bulge in Thorin’s breeches. “Let me make you forget the pain, even for a while.”

The young dwarf then massaged Thorin’s length through the cloth, feeling its shape and teasing it until it was fully hard. Thorin threw his head back and groaned. It’s been a while since he brought himself pleasure and even longer since Kili had been the one to touch him so intimately. He had nearly forgotten how it felt to have his lover’s hand on him, to let him explore his body and try to discover what worked for them both. Yes, it had only happened on one occasion, but it was enough to fuel Thorin’s fantasy for months after.

This reverie was broken when he felt dampness closing over the head of his cock over the cloth. Thorin gasped and sought Kili’s eyes. However, the archer wasn’t looking at him. His eyes were closed as he mouthed Thorin’s erection while his hand caressed his heavy sacs.

“Kili!” he protested breathlessly, “You don’t have to!”

Kili removed his mouth, pulling a soft moan from Thorin. “I want to,” He insisted. Before Thorin could protest, he undid the ties keeping the breeches closed. The king shivered when his hardness was exposed to cold night air, but the coolness didn’t last very long. He gasped loudly when Kili took the head of his erection into his mouth.

Thorin’s sight blurred from pleasure at this point, but he could see the curious glint in his young lover’s eyes. He groaned when Kili removed his mouth and licked his lips contemplatively. Apparently not discouraged by his experiment, he moved between Thorin’s spread legs and bent down again to lick his length. His wicked tongue traced the veins and lapped the stretched skin until the king was panting in need, hand clutching the sheet. His concern of taking things too far too soon dissolved under the tempting warmth on his throbbing length and the sinful slithers of agile tongue.

When once again Kili took Thorin into his mouth, the king threw his head back and moaned loudly. The archer didn’t know yet how to control his gag reflex and so only took perhaps half of Thorin’s length, but the smooth, wet slide as he slowly bobbed his head up and down made up for some of his slack. With great difficulty, Thorin looked down at Kili. Unwittingly, his hips bucked up at the sight of the young dwarf’s head on his lap, lips stretched to accommodate his girth. He forced himself to slow down when Kili choked slightly in surprise and placed a hand on his hip to prevent him from moving too much. Thorin stroked the top of the archer’s head comfortingly and in apology.

“Watch your teeth… Use your hand to stroke the base… Perfect,” Thorin sighed. Now with his entire length receiving attention, he was moving closer to the peak. He could feel wetness sliding down his length as Kili attempted to take him deeper. He let Kili try to discover the right rhythm before giving his next instruction, “Suck.”

Kili looked up to him in doubt but obeyed nonetheless. He started hesitantly but Thorin’s heavy breathing encouraged him. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked Thorin’s cock more fervently. His tongue flickered against Thorin every now and then, a maddening sensation. His hand moved faster, spreading the saliva that escaped his mouth all over Thorin’s skin. He whimpered when Thorin guided the movement of his head. The king groaned at his lover’s submission and began to move his hips slowly, carefully fucking Kili’s warm welcoming mouth.

When Thorin registered the missing pressure of Kili’s hand on his hip, he moaned deeply, imagining Kili touching himself while pleasuring him. Without the weight it would be harder to control himself and he didn’t wish to hurt Kili. So, Thorin gently tug Kili’s hair to draw his attention. One day he would have the archer on his knees in front of him, pleasuring him with his mouth as his hand worked on himself, but not tonight.

“Come here,” He demanded, his voice deep and raw with pleasure.

Kili removed his mouth with a wet sound and quickly slid up to kiss Thorin. He placed a hand beside the king’s head so that he wouldn’t accidentally rest his weight on the injured arm. The king found himself delighted by the thoughtfulness, but thoughtfulness wasn’t what he wanted now. He wanted to have Kili lost in passion with him. He wanted to see what he had missed the last time they had been together, when Kili spoiled his sheet with his seed as Thorin took care of his own need outside his room. However, he had to be careful and not get carried away. What he was about to request was quite a lot.

“Who taught you to do that?” He asked.

Kili answered as a bit of flush colored his skin, giving away his fake confidence, “I heard from the lads at the tavern. They seem to like it, so I thought I’d give it a try.” He paused before continuing slowly, “Is it not to your liking?”

Thorin pulled Kili down again by the back of his head, his erection pulsing between his legs. “I enjoy it so,” He admitted roughly, “But I want to have you closer. Not that way,” He quickly added when the archer’s eyes lit up, “Not yet. Show me how you touch yourself.”

The redness in Kili’s skin deepened. The archer looked briefly scandalized, like he was about to refuse. His eyes flickered away in uncertainty as he swallowed thickly. Only when Thorin gently carded his fingers through his hair did he look at him again.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want it. I mean it. I just want to have you close.”

Brows furrowing in determination, Kili pressed a quick kiss on Thorin’s lips and straddled his hips. “I want to,” He said. His fingers were slightly clumsy in nervousness as they undid his trousers but eventually his hardness was released from its confines. He sighed and closed his eyes as he wrapped his hand around his hardness.

Thorin breathed heavily as his eyes were glued to the spectacle before him. The flushed gland disappeared and reappeared as Kili’s hand moved, teasing the king. It curved up from a nest of dark hair, its tip wet with pre-spend. Kili teased the tip with his thumb and twisted his hand, moaning as he did so. Thorin’s hand twitched with desire to be the one to do it to him, but he wanted to see and he wanted to learn. Kili wasn’t the only one who needed lesson in how to please a lover.

As his pleasure peaked and Kili became more vocal, he rocked his hips, his bottom brushing against Thorin’s throbbing hardness. Both dwarfs moaned out loud at the promise of pleasure. A drop of clear liquid fell to Thorin’s abdomen, connected to the straining length by a sticky string.

“Kili,” Thorin called out, caressing the young dwarf’s thigh, “Move back a little and…”

Kili didn’t need instruction this time. He wrapped his hand around both their erections and keened. His strokes were frantic, which suited Thorin’s need well. He hunched forward, the tips of his hair brushing against the king’s clothed chest. When Thorin pulled him for a kiss, he went willingly.

Thorin ran his hand down the covered abdomen, exploring the unseen contracting muscles. He bucked his hips, thrusting into the fist, sliding against the smooth hardness of his lover. He panted against Kili’s lips when he also wrapped his larger hand around them. It was awkward to do this with his left hand, but precision and skill weren’t what he needed currently. It didn’t take them long at all to coordinate and soon they were grunting and thrusting against each other, silky lengths rubbing against each other, clear fluid mingling as one and pooling on Thorin’s lower belly. The arm that supported Kili was shaking badly but held for now. Thorin awarded the young dwarf with a deep kiss for his effort and tightened his hand.

Kili moaned into his mouth as his hips jerked, spurting onto their clothes. Thorin followed soon after, adding into his mess with withheld groan. Kili’s hand fall away with his release, but the older dwarf milked them dry with his hand until they were too sensitive for touch, then wiped his dirty hand with the sheet.

Somehow, Kili managed to avoid collapsing onto Thorin’s injured arm. Instead, he lay by his uninjured side, panting. He lifted his head to accept Thorin’s offer for his arm to be his pillow and sighed when the king kissed his damp forehead affectionately.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Kili asked, touching the sling carefully.

“Not at all,” Thorin replied, massaging the younger dwarf’s shoulder lazily. “You must leave before your mother and brother know you’re missing from your room.”

“I know,” Kili replied, sounding a little displeased. Surprisingly, however, he didn’t argue. He stroked Thorin’s bandaged arm. “How do you feel now?”

“Satisfied,” Thorin replied honestly. He yawned, the recovery and recent orgasm exhausting him. He decided that changing clothes could wait until morning. He wasn’t so inclined to move now, especially with Kili in his arm.

“Mission accomplished,” Kili said, his grin audible in his voice.

“Indeed,” The king replied sleepily. Distantly he felt the archer’s dexterous fingers redoing their breeches, but he couldn’t open his eyes. He slept peacefully, his lover’s gentle breath caressing his neck and hand resting protectively on his injured arm.

 


End file.
